1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modified acrylic polymer coating and method and more particularly pertains to preparing and utilizing a modified acrylic polymer coating with superior characteristics in the construction industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of construction coatings is known in the prior art. More specifically, construction coatings previously devised and utilized for the purpose of coating construction surfaces are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these coatings fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior patents do not describe modified acrylic polymer coatings and methods that create surfaces with superior construction characteristics.
In this respect, the modified acrylic polymer coating and method according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of creating surfaces with superior construction characteristics.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved modified acrylic polymer coating and method which can be used for creating surfaces with superior construction characteristics. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.